Field
The invention relates to a plug connector and a mating connector for producing an electrically conductive connection.
Description of Related Information
A socket contact for producing an electrical plug-and-socket connection is known from EP 1 763 110 B1. A contact element has at least one contact blade, arranged in the manner of a spring arm on the contact element. The contact blades extend toward one another and form contact points in the contacting region. A plug contact is inserted through an opening region into the socket contact. The insertion of the plug contact forces the contact blades outward resiliently against a normal contact force exerted by the spring-mounted assembly, contact is established between the contact point of each of the contact blades and the plug contact.
It is thus known that during a plug-in process, the associated contact point rubs along the entire plug-in length of a contact pin. This is accompanied by corresponding abrasion at the contact point, which necessarily results in an increase in volume resistivity of the plug connection. Environmental factors such as pollutants, moisture, heat, etc. further encourage erosion of the contact point and the contact pin.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve on known contact systems.